1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems and more specifically to handling of errors in data transferred from a source application to a target application of an ERP system.
2. Related Art
Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems are normally used to integrate the management of information across different constituent applications, which are designed for specific business functionality. For example, an ERP system may contain individual/constituent applications for functions such as finance/accounting, time and labor, sales and service, customer relationship management, human resources, etc., with data easily shared between each of these applications for proper planning across potentially the entire organization.
Data is accordingly transferred from one application (source application) to another application (target application) in an ERP system. For example, a finance/accounting application may receive data from time and labor application (for hours spent by various individuals) and human resources application (for the hourly rates of the individuals) to generate and send an invoice to a customer (to whom a service has been delivered).
There are often errors in data transferred from a source application to a target application. These errors can be due to reasons such as unavailability of the corresponding data portion, format incompatibility with the requirements of the target system, etc.
Such errors can cause various inefficiencies (e.g., unneeded delays) in relation to the target application and it is thus generally desirable to effectively handle the errors prior to being processed at the target applications.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.